


Wedding bells

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Harry met at a cafe and fall in love. Now they are getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding bells

Two years ago

Chris was searching for a place to sit and drink his coffee when he noticed him. He was sitting alone, drinking a cup of hot chocolate and looking out of the window, gazing at the rain. Not seeing anywhere else to sit, Chris decided to risk asking the stranger to allow him to sit with him.

"Um, excuse me? If you're not waiting anyone, can I please sit with you? There's nowhere else to sit and I don't really like the idea of going out in the rain." The stranger turned to look at him and Chris lost his breath as he gazed into those green eyes framed by raven hair.

"Sure, please do sit down. I am not waiting anyone." Chris quickly pulled out a chair and sat on it before extending his hand to introduce himself. "I'm Chris Halliwell, nice to meet you." The stranger's eyes lit up in recognition. "Nice to meet you Chris, I'm Harry Potter. Are you related to the Halliwell sisters?"

Chris was immediately alert. "And if I am?" He asked, trying to gauge if Harry was a demon or a fanboy. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't want to scare you, I am not a demon nor a fanboy. I read their book on how to exorcise demons, it was very helpful, the information in it probably saved my life."

Chris sighed in relief and relaxed. "Oh. Yes, I am Piper's son." Harry's eyes lit up again. "You're that Chris? I am honestly amazed that you are so normal when you're so powerful!" Chris turned away sadly. 'Great, he confused me for my brother. Why can't I find someone who knows about magic and isn't enamored by my brother?' "I do believe you mean my brother, the prophesied twice – blessed child."

Chris saw Harry shake his head. "No, I mean you, his brother. I am not impressed by the fact that he is a prophesy child, nor that he supposedly is twice – blessed. No, I mean you, the person who chose to travel back in time to save his brother, the boy who holds the highest rank in the class. Funny isn't it, that you are first in the rankings while your brother isn't even second? No, being part of a prophecy isn't anything great."

Chris looked at him with wide eyes before his cheeks reddened and he turned away again, this time in embarrassment. "Thank you." He mumbles quietly. Harry smiles at him and Chris' heart skips a beat. "Besides, I do believe that you are more handsome than your brother." Chris' blush now covered his entire face. "How do you know the class' rankings though?" He suddenly asks, trying to take the conversation somewhere else.

"Oh, my godson is in your class, his name is Teddy Lupin, he ranks second and really admires you. He wouldn't shut up about you and how amazing you are, so I kinda know many things about you that you wish I didn't know, like the fact your lovers tend to leave you for your brother." Chris looked down is sadness. It was true that his lovers didn't want him; they wanted his brother.

"Oh, don't get depressed. Their loss is someone else's gain." Chris smiled at Harry who tried to cheer him up. "Thank you. Teddy is the metamorphomagus, correct?" Harry nodded, smiling gently. "Yes, I was worried about letting him into the academy so young, but he is stubborn as a mule that one." Chris tried to understand what he meant by young. "Young? He is 20 like me, correct?" Harry shook his head. "No. Teddy is 14, he just hides his age." Chris stared at Harry. "Fourteen? And you call me powerful?"

Harry tried not to laugh at Chris' bewildered face. "Teddy has been practicing magic since he was three. I was quite… famous where I am from and I had many fanboys and fangirls. Teddy as my godson would be targeted by them so we had to teach him how to protect himself." Chris grimaced at the words fangirl and fanboy. "I see."

Chris and Harry continued talking for hours, not noticing the time pass by. Suddenly Harry and Cole startled as a weird sound was heard. Harry gasped. "Oh no! Sorry Chris, I have to go! I have a previous appointment, this was the alarm for it. It was nice meeting you!" Harry said as he stood up to leave. Chris stood up as well. "Wait! Can we meet again?" He asked hesitantly and Harry gave him a blinding smile. "Yes. Same time here tomorrow?" Chris nodded and with that, Harry disappeared.

And so they did. The two of them met every day for the next two years, slowly starting to date. Chris was mesmerized by Harry, who didn't care for fame, money or power, just the character and brains of the one he was with. And in turn, Harry was mesmerized with the strong Chris, who didn't let the fact his brother was more liked than him affect him.

Their friends weren't surprised when Chris finally popped the question. It was at their corner in the café they met. Chris suddenly got down on one knee, took out a velvet box and opening it, he asked Harry: "Harry, these last two years have been the best of my life. Will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe?" Harry tried not to cry as he nodded and Chris put the ring on Harry's finger before hugging him. "You know, we have to tell your family now." Harry whispered to Chris who groaned. This would be torture. His family didn't know he had been dating someone, or that he had decided to propose.

The next day a nervous Harry met Chris outside their café. They were going to meet Chris' family and tell them of their engagement and pending marriage. Harry let Chris lead him to his house, all the while horrible situations swirling in his mind, ones where Chris' family would force them to break up.

"Calm down." Chris whispered. Harry gave his fiancé a shaking smile and took a deep breath as he allowed Chris to pull him inside his house. The family was waiting for them in the kitchen. Chris smiled at them and started. "Mom, Dad, Aunties, Uncles and Whyat, this is my boyfriend of two years and fiancé as of yesterday, Harry Potter."

Immediately congratulations and questions were fired at them, overwhelming Harry and Chris. When Piper started mentioning huge tower lilies, white dresses and calling the whole magician school, Harry spoke up for the first time. "No. I apologize but I want a small wedding, only family and close friends in it and Chris has agreed with me on that. Tower lilies are a terrible idea since it'd remind me of my parents who died when I was a baby and as neither of us is a girl, we aren't going to wear dresses. I concede that I could wear a white tux, but only that."

The family conceded and started planning the wedding, with almost no input from Chris or Harry unless it was to refuse something.

Finally the day of the wedding arrived. The wedding took place at the reception hall, with Harry's best friends' family there, the Weasleys, his godson and Chris' family and friends. There was a big six tier chocolate – vanilla cake and a priest in front of the huge table the parents and the grooms would sit. Harry was wearing a white tux, while Chris a black one. Approaching the priest, the ceremony finally begun.

"We have gathered here today to witness the bonding of Christopher Halliwell and Harrison James Potter. Do you, Christopher Halliwell take Harrison James Potter as your lawful husband, promising to love, cherish and protect him for all eternity?" "I do." Chris said. The priest then turned to Harry. "Do you Harrison James Potter take Christopher Halliwell as your lawful husband, promising to love, cherish and protect him for all eternity?" "I do." Harry whispered staring inside Chris' eyes, completely lost in him. "Then, I pronounce you husbands. You may kiss each other." Chris and Harry kissed and then smiled at the clapping from their family. They would never be separated from each other, just as they wanted.


End file.
